A Forbidden Fruit
by phandomhive
Summary: The sequel to "Bite My Lip". Sebastian is a sadistic, manipulative demon. A being of depravity and all unholy. He contradicts this not by slowly driving Ciel mad with his own, new found, adolescent pleasures...and all of this is merely "amusing" to him. To ravish the body of such a delicious boy, in all his consternation and perplexion...it's just part of the game.
1. i Pleasure at a Price

Considering that Bite My Lip has this as its successor, I guess that means it's no longer a one shot. I hope you enjoy this (very smutty) fic! Also, I really hope you don't mind, but I'm going to be writing this in third person! xx

**xxx**

_You no longer lust after just his soul, Sebastian. You want his body, too. You want to ravish his innocence and corrupt his mind with only the thoughts of you giving him sweet, white-hot pleasure. Ruin him and turn him into a heap of hot skin and shallow pants. Watch his face flush red and hear his young moans as his cum splatters on your chest and you fuck his hole, painfully slow. You're a tease. All demons are. And everything, _everything_, would be delicious. Don't you want to be able to come inside his warm, suffocatingly tight arse hole? That would feel amazing, huh? Every single detail about the young earl is enough in itself to make you hot and bothered. Show him the better part of life. Make Ciel Phantomhive _yours_._

_I want him. But I'm not going to seduce him. Even when I merely kissed him, he had what could very well be a panic attack. _

_But he ended up enjoying that kiss, did he not? Surely he wouldn't be half as surprised as he was when you snogged him. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he just melted right into you and _begged _you to fuck him._

_No. I've already gone against our contract once, which is bad enough. Doing something as risky as seducing him is just wrong._

_You're a demon, Sebastian. Your kind is the _epitome _of "wrong". _

_No. We are never to break our contracts, or go against a master's orders. That is the demon's consideration of the "epitome of wrong". Now stop tempting me. I am a butler, too, and work must be done. _

Sebastian silently chastised the part of him that desperately needed his young master. He'd had quite enough of arguing with himself at night, but during the day? It was beginning to have an effect on the performance of his butler duties. Surely the earl would be noticing if Sebastian didn't shape up soon.

He shook his head, as if that would clear the mess of stray neural connections in his brain. Of course, it did nothing, and he kept wheeling the cart that had afternoon tea like it was all fine.

He kept thinking back, two and a half weeks ago. Ever since he heard the confession, he noticed more and more little details about the boy. Like how the earl would usually wake up with an erection (and the demon wondered if he was the cause of this), or the ever so slight dilation of his pupils whenever he walked in the room. Sometimes Sebastian could even find a faint, peachy blush dusted over the young teenager's beautifully pale, round cheeks.

As he knocked on the door, he knew today was no different. But the idea of seducing his young master lurked dangerously closer to the front of his mind, and it was considerably more tempting than any other time.

"Come in," Ciel said, in a biting tone.

_Another bad mood? You could soften that, Sebastian... You should at least consider the notion. What ever is wrong with giving pleasure to him? Letting him have a taste of what demons are really good at..._

_No. He's always like this, and I know it very well._

Sebastian gently pressed open the door, rolling in the cart first. "I have your afternoon tea, young master," he said.

He began pouring the earl grey tea graciously into an exorbitant, porcelain tea cup, as always. The demon knew exactly what he was doing, after the task became his responsibility three years ago. But there would probably never be another day like _this _specific day, when the man spilled some tea on the ornate carpet of the study. His eyes widened in shock. He pretended not to notice, steadied his hand, and prayed to Satan that the young master wouldn't notice the small spot of tea on his carpet. Sebastian would clean it up later. After the earl was out of the room.

The young lord took in the aroma of the tea, his visible eye closing for just a fleeting moment. The warmth radiating from the cup flushed his cheeks a healthy shade of pink that Sebastian could appreciate. Ciel looked magniloquent, in all his glory, so beguiling and stalwart. He knew his place in the world, knew exactly what he was doing to the people around him. Except Sebastian. It was almost _adorable _how oblivious he was to Sebastian's rather uncanny craving. And this fact in itself, infuriated the lustful butler.

Knowing he already made one blunder, Sebastian anxiously asked, "Is it to your liking, young master?"

Ciel shrugged indifferently, sensing no difference in his butler's ways. At least not yet. "It's fine." He waited for but a second to let his sharp azure eye dart up to Sebastian. He squinted suspiciously. Or perhaps Sebastian was imagining the wariness in his master's gaze. "Aren't you going to serve me my snack?" the earl reminded the man, blatantly vexed.

Sebastian instinctually felt his body straighten. He tried to keep the distress out of his eyes. "But of course, my lord," he obeyed, "My sincere apologies for severely lacking in my duties."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, but did not question the butler any further as he received the viand crafted by him.

But yet again, the child scowled. "Isn't this gateau au chocolat?"

"Yes," Sebastian nodded. "Is something wrong with it, young master?"

"Didn't I have some just two days ago?" he asked. "Why are you being repetitive?"

Another wave of shock blew past Sebastian, along with the wretched feeling of dread. _He's ruining me. I've already made several mistakes today. But, hell help me, he's so beautiful... _"I apologise, my-"

Ciel indignantly cut him off, ire clouding his eye. "You are _slacking_, Sebastian," he said. "Don't tell me that you're becoming as bad as _those _three," the young earl scoffed and pointed to the window behind him as they both saw a dead garden, heard a deafening explosion from the kitchen, and the shattering of porcelain and glass. Then the indistinct cries of "_Sebastian_!" from Mey-Rin as she clumsily stumbled about.

He sighed, holding his forehead in his hand.

The butler in question bowed his head. "No, my lord. My deepest apologies..." he said, almost dismayed.

"Just take this all back to the kitchen," Ciel said. "I have work to do."

Sebastian took the chocolate cake and earl grey tea off the desk and put both the untouched foods on the cart again. "Yes, my lord," he said, placing his right hand over his left pectoral.

He wheeled out the cart like he did on that day, two and a half weeks ago. Except, this time, a smirk did not brandish his face. The first taste of shame played out on his expression, along with the air of disappointment in his usually proud comportment.

**xxx**

So here's the first chapter of the sequel to "Bite My Lip". I'm sorry this was so boring! I'm going to make it more interesting next chapter. Thanks much! xx (DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. All rights belong to Yana Toboso.)


	2. ii Blackmail

Second chapter of A Forbidden Fruit! I hope this one is more interesting...Um what was I gonna say...Reviews are most certainly appreciated, on all my stories *bats eyelashes*, and thank you so much for reading, regardless of a review or a follow or a fav! Love y'all xx

**xxx**

As Ciel was falling asleep at his desk, a firm knock came to the door of the study. He sat up in his chair, and tiredly gazed at the door. In a gravelly, sleep-coated voice, he called out, "Sebastian? Is that you?"

"Indeed, my lord," Sebastian's voice was slightly muffled through the wood of the door, and a bit fuzzy. Though it may have been the sleep deprivation Ciel had been experiencing as of late. "I have come to give you a letter from her majesty."

The boy perked up a bit with interest. "Another case," he murmured to himself with a faint simper. "That's fine. Come in, Sebastian," he said in his usual, authoritarian voice. The sleep had dissolved, but even so, the perceptive demon detected just the slightest inconsistency and smirked, resulting in a dirty scowl from Ciel. "Shut up," the earl said.

"I said nothing, my lord," Sebastian replied, mock innocently, though his signature smirk was still smeared all over his face.

Ciel grumbled, glaring at his butler for a second longer. "It doesn't matter," he finally said. "Just let me have a look at the letter."

Sebastian removed the cap for his tray and gracefully handed him the letter. He waited obediently for further instruction from his master, just like a steadfast little puppy dog waiting at its master's feet.

The earl waved his hand dismissively. "You may go, Sebastian," he said as he read through the letter.

He didn't want to leave. Even the mere presence of the boy was comforting, intoxicating. A demon's poison. And suddenly, Sebastian was making an excuse to stay. He cursed himself for it, but heard a small voice inside of his head urging him to go even further. He nearly twitched, the temptation was so great. "But young master, I believe it is nearly your curfew."

Ciel snorted derisively, a small smile of contempt brandishing his smooth, doll-like face. "So?" he sneered petulantly, testing the demon.

Sebastian was quite used to his arrogance. It didn't irritate him in the least. In his smooth, gorgeous voice, he lightly admonished Ciel. "It's not good for you to be staying up so late, my lord."

"I don't care," the Phantomhive boy retorted. The annoyance he felt toward his butler's motherly ways was quite obvious, from the way he clenched his jaw and released it several times, to the sweat that was just barely beginning to form. Sebastian thought that if he were perhaps a bit more mature looking, Ciel's agitation wouldn't be so _adorable_. "I will retire on my own accord."

"But, young master..." Sebastian said, "You have an awfully busy day tomorrow. You wouldn't want to be groggy, now would you?"

He stepped forward a few times until he was nearly smashed up against the desk. Ciel stared up at him with a mix of irascibility and just the tiniest hints of lust twinkling in his eyes. Sebastian sensed it so easily he almost guffawed in giddiness.

The boy's lips were slightly pouty because of his butler's resistance, and his cheeks reddened from anger and exhaustion. He didn't say anything to Sebastian, who was just a foot away. He was waiting, _waiting _for something to happen. He'd always loved games, the thrill of the chase. And right now was the time where the demon had the perfect opportunity to ensnare the earl in a trap.

He leaned his head over the desk, past the threshold of personal space. "Would you let me kiss you, lord?" he muttered.

Ciel scowled. "You've already done so, you disgusting pervert."

But the way he licked his lips betrayed his words of rejection. It was such a physical invitation, just telling Sebastian to kiss him brutally...

"And I'd gladly do it again," the devil simpered. "Kissing you is just a taste of your soul. And it feels so good..."

"I'm not your sample platter!" Ciel shouted defensively. "You damned demon!"

Sebastian played a mock sad expression across his immaculate features. "Oh, I'm offended, my lord...you're so much more than just a meal. You're ever so pretty, like a fine, hand-crafted doll...and your lips are like two sweets, absolutely irresistible. I could stare into your mismatching eyes for the rest of eternity, one the colour of an iris and the other coloured like midnight itself; they're so enthralling. Lady Elizabeth is terribly lucky to have such a specimen as her betrothed. And I certainly wouldn't mind taking her place..."

An involuntary, raging blush of carmine appreciation danced on Ciel's cheeks, as if jeering at the boy's infatuation. No matter how hard he tried, he would always be attracted to the ethereal personage of Sebastian Michaelis. And perhaps even his demon side.

Said demon continued, impishness so obvious in his new comportment. "You're so lovely when you blush. But you know what I'd like to see?" He leaned even closer, bringing them just inches apart from the other. "I'd like to see you when you _come_."

_See, Sebastian? He's so in love with you. He won't refuse you. Keep going...and see what you get out of this..._

_This is too far. I just need to kiss him, that's all._

_Is that really the truth? Such a sinful creature couldn't possibly be satisfied with a petty kiss. You need to take him. Steal him away from the others who don't appreciate him as much as you do. Works of art such as Ciel Phantomhive shouldn't sit there and collect dust. They must be admired and interacted with to bring them to their full potential. And this masterpiece is right in front of you. Are you really going to let such a chance go to waste?_

Ciel let out a small, erratic breath. "Don't...you...d-dare..." he muttered perfunctorily.

Both of them knew he didn't mean it. "What's the point of keeping up your defences when you could easily have what you want? I know exactly what you desire most, my lord. And I'm just what you need. Release all the stress, just for one night. It won't hurt...And no one could ever make you feel as good as someone like me. But you already know that...so why do you resist?"

"A...demon," Ciel said quietly, his eyes glazed.

Sebastian tilted his head with a twisted smile. He put his hands on the nape of the young earl's neck and urged him forward, just begging him to touch those sultry lips, so marvelously crafted. And it ironically was like an angel had created such pulchritude in one being, only to have been formed by such an abhorrent beast. Such a thought should have appalled the boy, but he was bewitched by it.

And then when their lips formed a connection, and all of Ciel's thoughts dissipated through two tongues mingling. It was the quintessential fit- the kind that everyone wished they'd have, with someone that locked so perfectly with their own lips that the very thought sent shivers through their nerves.

Sebastian worked their lips so well, the boy didn't even notice when he was being lifted out of his chair. He was perched on the desk, several papers flying. He moaned in rhapsody of such a fervid kiss. The more experienced one would suck on his tongue and nibble on his bottom lip. The act was truly egregious and yet it was still in decorum to the two minds.

When the raven pulled away, triumph glittering in those sanguine red eyes, he held Ciel's chin, ensuring that he wouldn't try to escape. "I can make you feel so good...Ciel..."

The blae-haired boy wasn't even offended that his servant called him by his given name. In fact, it actually aroused him even more to hear that four lettered name through a voice that sang such sonorous soliloquies. He knew it was all truly what the demon thought, for he was never allowed to lie to the count of Phantomhive.

He gazed gently into Sebastian's eyes. He knew that no orders were needed. But he still removed the eyepatch covering his lavender orb. And without removing his eyes from Sebastian, Ciel was suddenly taking the man's hand, the one with the proof of their contract. He pulled off the glove by the middle finger and placed it on top of his eye patch. Looking at it slightly lecherously, he branded it with a saccharine kiss from his small lips. The contract seal emanated just a bit, accepting the gesture graciously. Ciel planted a few more kisses, on each of the knuckles and on the wrist. He then guided the hand down to his trousers, and placed it on the erection that poked through the fabric.

Sebastian chuckled, "How beautiful." He petted the hard length, allowing small moans to escape Ciel's lips.

The boy hated that such a wretched side of him was no longer dormant, but that was the least of his concerns. All he needed was for the devil to keep pleasuring him...

He closed his eyes, patiently waiting for Sebastian's ministrations. But there was no unfastening of trousers. The long fingers that waltzed across him were removed. His eyelids fluttered open, and he scowled when he noticed that his seducer was a foot away, smirking as always.

"What the devil is this about?!" he hissed.

"I believe it's past the young master's curfew," Sebastian said.

Ciel's eyes flared in fury, his voice taking on a coarse growl. "Sebastian! Don't you _dare _tell me that you're stopping right here!"

The butler said nothing in reply, instead choosing to swoop the blue-eyed boy into his arms, bridal-style. He carried the latter out of the study, despite the protests of the young earl, and to his room.

He placed Ciel gently on the bed, standing in front of him in waiting. The earl in question folded his arms childishly, then unfolded them and slapped the demon across the face, hard. It left a red imprint that Sebastian secretly cherished.

Ciel shouted indignantly, "Idiot!"

He tried to pull Sebastian down for a kiss, but his resistance of the hold was too great, and in return he only received a sneer. Of which he slapped off the pallid face, leaving an even redder imprint.

Still smiling, the raven haired man began undressing the child. He was so inveigled by the alabaster skin that was slowly revealed as he stripped the Phantomhive boy. Seeing him naked did things to his mind. He removed all his clothes, and much to his enjoyment, found that Ciel was still partly erect. He used the hand that was still missing it's glove to stroke it back to full hardness; those long, languid strokes that started from the base and teased the head. Drops of pre-cum dribbled from the slit as Sebastian kept touching the hard shaft.

Ciel moaned out, "Yes...please, Sebastian..."

The demon slicked his fingers with the liquid, allowing his hand to easily slide up and down. Seeing the pre-ejaculate drip down his fingers (and Ciel's cock) was too arousing. He sucked it lasciviously off his index and middle finger, relishing the bitter, salty taste. It was so reminiscent of the vengeful earl's soul...

"You taste absolutely splendid," Sebastian remarked. "I can't wait to have you..."

"Then have me _now_!" Ciel demanded.

"I want to savour it. Save you for later," the butler explained. "Taking you is something that I'll manipulate slowly, and then finally get to have you all to myself. But don't worry. You'll get it eventually."

The boy gritted his teeth, infuriated. But he still was left wordless and very aroused.

"One more thing," Sebastian added, "Don't masturbate. I want to give you your first orgasm...my lord."

Ciel looked awfully offended. "You can't tell me what to do! I _own _you, Sebastian!"

The aforementioned smirked. He grabbed a nightshirt and began to slip the young earl's arms through the sleeves. As he buttoned up the loosely fitting, thin shirt, he said, "Yes, of course. But if you _do _decide to have an orgasm before I get to you...I'll never give you what you want. Not even if you order me to."_  
_

He finished the last button with a flourish as his young master stared into his eyes with shock and defeat. His visage resonated and twinkled with malice.

Sebastian lowered the young nobleman to his bed, pulling the covers over his small, svelte form. He brushed the blue hair back and kissed his forehead gently. The boy couldn't argue. He was in such distress... _Is my servant blackmailing me? _And in such consternation... _How did it get to be this way? _And in such fear, that he refused to even admit to himself. _No. No!_

Sebastian blew out the candle as he was about to leave the room. The vulnerable boy, who was truly only 13 years old, no matter how old he acted, was now surrounded in loneliness and trepidation and darkness, only the pale, blue-tinted moonlight giving him an inkling of false hope for his future. _I'm so small on the inside...even my butler is more powerful than me...How pathetic..._

"Good night, Ciel."

**xxx**

Thank you so much for reading and I hope this was better than the last chapter! Chapter three is on the way! I tried to make this a bit longer, but it's kinda difficult for me to do that kind of thing. Reviews and all the like make me so so _so _happy! Lots of love, thank you all so much! xx


	3. iii Early Morning Epiphanies

Thank you all so much even just for viewing this story! I can't believe it has even gotten one view. Honestly, just being able to post my creations and ideas is satisfying enough. Enough of my blabbering! Here is chapter three!

**xxx**

In a world where homosexuality was the norm, Ciel would have fit in. But that wasn't the case, at least not in 19th century England. He had been tossing and turning all night, wondering if what he was doing was _wrong_. Tonight, he nearly had sex with his butler! And, he wasn't even the one who stopped! People in this day and age didn't exactly have much to say about two men being together. They just didn't care. But, marrying another man was illegal. And things became illicit because they were wrong, or even worse, _immoral_, right? But why did Ciel even worry? A faithful believer in God wouldn't summon a demon like he had. His "afterlife" would be in that devil's stomach because of it. Heaven was not an option, and no longer was a concern for him. He certainly didn't care about what people think, as long as it didn't sully the Phantomhive name. Would being a homosexual hinder him? That also didn't matter. He intended to keep such scandalous affairs clandestine. So what he's doing isn't wrong...right?

_Why do I care so damn much? Whether I'm in love with that demon or not, it'll all go away once he devours my soul. Frankly, having intercourse with him won't change the flavour of my soul. And if it did, then it would probably just add to the deliciousness. Lust, homosexuality, and sex before marriage are all sins. Those will all just fuel Sebastian's hunger, _Ciel contemplated.

_It's fine._

Or so he told himself.

**xxx**

Waking up was simultaneously pleasant and perturbing. The warm, gloved hand that caressed Ciel's face, and the sinfully smooth voice that said, "Good morning, my lord." were both a dream to awaken to. However, the shrill scream of "_Cieeeeeeeel_!" from his dearest fiancee, was far from what he would have wanted.

"At least visit later in the day, Elizabeth..." he muttered to himself, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

The devil clutched his heart as if in excruciating agony, then proceeded to clench his jaw. "The young lady missed you _so _dearly, and my heart was breaking for her, so I had to let her in..." Sebastian said in a mock heart-wrenching tone.

Ciel scoffed. "You have no heart, demon."

"But nor do you, my lord," Sebastian riposted, smirking slightly.

The earl's eyebrows twitched in fury. His voice almost squeaked as he growled, "Shut up, you vile mongrel!" As if he knew it was true.

A long pause passed between them before Sebastian finally spoke up and gestured to the cart next to him. "This morning, I have prepared ceylon tea with-"

Ciel cut him off with the wave of his hand. "I don't want any of that this morning. Prepare my breakfast and bring it up to my room," he deadpanned. "Then a lavish feast of sorts for Lady Elizabeth will do. And make it...'cute'...I must keep her busy until it's opportune to send her home. I have work today. There is simply no time to be frolicking about.

The butler's eyes began to dance with mischief and something like disobedience. Of course, he would acquiesce to his master's orders, but...why not manipulate him first? After all...he was the hungry demon. How ironic that a fragile, 13 year old had so much, metaphorical, power over him. "Oh, but my lord...you have work everyday, do you not?" Sebastian said. He inched closer, allowing his gloved digits to dance up the boy's form, graceful like how a spider weaved its web, and clutched his softly curved chin. "Why not...take a break?" he murmured seductively.

Ciel grunted and clenched his jaw, his eyes briefly flashing with panic. _Not...not again. _He tried, pathetically, to keep his authority in place. Pretending like he was stronger and smarter than a worker of Satan. Even he himself realised how ridiculous it was for him to even make an attempt. "I'm too busy. And we already have Elizabeth over as is," he huffed, folding his arms. But however composed he seemed, he was vaguely trembling and completely debauched internally.

Sebastian ignored him and smashed his lips against Ciel's for a second. He distanced himself for but a moment, examining the emotions in the mismatching eyes, then returned to the earl's lips softly, gently. For a second, said earl wasn't even sure he was being forced to commit such a lascivious act with the demon. And slowly, the evil being was coaxing Ciel on. He manipulated the small lips he was joined to, and elicited unsightly sounds from his young master just with a few tricks. He felt small hands snake up to the back of his neck and rest there. Sebastian, quite gingerly, began to let his tongue slip through Ciel's lips and probe the inside of his mouth. He chuckled, a delicious chuckle, as the blae-haired responded so enthusiastically.

The butler felt Ciel's tongue come to life, experimentally lapping at his. The notion of him participating in such a glorious waltz was ample motivation to educe a faltering moan out of Sebastian's throat. It reverberated into Ciel's mouth, pleasantly, as they performed masterfully, like it was choreographed, and they danced, _danced_ to the music that was their rapidly beating hearts; the two pulses slowly synchronising into one, a steady beat, to which they listened like there was nothing else in the world but that beautiful, pounding rush of blood.

Ciel couldn't feel his hands anymore; he didn't know where they were. His eyes were closed in the heat and passion of the kiss. His austere comportment had dissipated, and his promiscuous side- in awful desuetude- was aroused. Today, he had never felt it was so _right _to be doing this. Even the other two times where he was in this lustful, hazy state, so similar to intoxication- it didn't feel like the carnal beast all humans had was being resurrected. Now, a monstrous force swept his body away. It was a kiss, but he couldn't stop. _No. What is this? __  
_

He recalled a time where he and Lizzy were younger- 12 or so- and had done some "fooling around". It was only natural, considering their age and the fact that they were arranged for marriage. But to the Lord Phantomhive, it wasn't in the least sexually appealing. He knew what he was doing was considered a sexual act. But it didn't _feel _like it.

What did it mean that Sebastian extracted these feelings out of him, but Lizzy did not? A man got a rush out of him, but a lady did not? Especially as pretty and sweet a female as Elizabeth? For the fact that his _demon butler _sexually aroused him and his fiancee did not...Ciel, honestly, was not ready for more thinking. Too early in the morning. And too late into the kiss to do anymore reconsidering.

Sebastian's hands roamed down his body, and further _down. _They tickled the insides of his thighs, then brushed slightly against Ciel's erection._  
_

The boy pulled away and gasped, partly in need of oxygen and partly because of being touched. His face had turned that embarrassing shade of red and he was sweating profusely. "Take your damn gloves off, Sebastian!" he hissed, squirming around uncomfortably.

The demon simpered at the boy's discomfort. He put his right hand to his mouth, and using his teeth, slowly and erotically pulled the glove off, letting it fall to the floor in all its incompetence and sexual, glorified symbolism. And then, he repeated the action to his left hand.

Sebastian caressed the young Phantomhive's hardness, and allowed one hand to slip down to his hole. He circled it gently, teasing it, tickling it. Said Phantomhive boy was initially shocked, but realised that in a bizarre way, it felt pleasant. His vermilion-eyed servant slowly pumped him. The waves of that bleeding pleasure, racing through his nervous system, educed a sole epiphany...so extemporaneous and execrable, the dreaded wave of fear replaced the pleasure: it wasn't enough.

Ciel wanted more of that devil than just pleasure. Much more.

**xxx**

Well that was a weird and crappy chapter...umm...ANYWAY! Sorry for making y'all make so long! School started up again and all my teachers assigned a ton of shit from the first day. Honestly, middle school is a bitchhhh. I'll start working on the next chapter pronto, and hopefully resume my frequent updates! Reviews and all the like are appreciated on my behalf and serve as motivation to write lots and more frequently, just so you know! ;) Thank you all so much for your support! Lots of love xx


	4. iv Love Makes a Soul Bitter

I'm so proud of this story! How far I've gotten without quitting, all the positive reception from y'all; it's all wonderful! Then again, I doubt my parents would be proud...what parent would be proud of their child using her writing prowess to write gay, smutty fan fictions about an anime? Hehe...? Mkay my loves, this here is chapter four! Feedback on the plot, how I'm doing, whether they're in character or not, et cetera, is needed! I might even start taking requests if that idea gets popular enough. Thank you so much, and I really hope you enjoy! xx

**xxx**

Ciel shoved him away, emphatically and desperately. Even the demon seemed surprised, his cochineal eyes widening significantly. "...my lord?" Sebastian susurrated breathlessly, bewildered by the earl's sudden action.

The latter panted. His face was still mildly coloured. Sweat beaded on his forehead and fell, but for an entirely different reason. _The vulnerability...the ingenuity...and the desire...Is this love? How...how could I be so wretched? To love a servant. To love a demon. To love a man. _"No, no, no!" Ciel found himself vociferating his thoughts. It felt robotic, though, like it was nothing more than a soliloquy. As if he was just a character in a play.

An empty burn lingered and danced and teased him mercilessly. He betrayed himself. He was angry at himself. That damn demon manipulated him. Just a toy, nothing more. Uncontrollable lust. Metaphorical power. Weak. Vulnerable. Too many emotions.

A single tear was able to roll down his cheek, but the second was caught by a naked hand. He looked up, almost forgetting that Sebastian was there. Just how immature did he look right now? Massive, watery dichotomous eyes- blue and violet a resplendent incongruity- and small, pink lips, parted softly. His still boyish features and rounded lines and curves, baby fat allowing his face to be slightly rounder. The earl would have been considered endearing had it not been for his austerity and asceticism.

But of course, it was too late. There was no way the unbreakable, "Evil Aristocrat" could undo this. He was broken again. _How inconvenient._

"Sebastian. Dress me."

The devil licked the tear off his thumb, his face contorting. _It's sour_, he thought, _Sour with love.__  
_

Ciel Phantomhive was going to be one hell of a contract.

**xxx**

This was a really short chapter, I know! I promise I'll aim for the next one to be at least 5,000 words. More plot and more smut to come! Thank you all from the bottom of my soul! Love, love, and more love xx


	5. A Forbidden Fruit - Trailer

Hey everyone! I promised you all a long fifth chapter, so I'm working on that right now. I'm at about 3,300 words right now, and to reach my minimum of 5,000, I estimate about two more weeks. It's already been about 10 days or so since my last update. Anyway, as a gift to the lovelies who are so patiently waiting, I have created a trailer for this fic! It's kind of crap, but I tried and worked really hard. I hope you enjoy!

vimeo(period)c o m(backslash)106084634 ~ and obviously, don't include the spaces.

Also, I totally would have given you the link to YouTube, but they muted my song because of copyright. (Which is Aoki Tsuki Michite. Hehe) So instead it's on Vimeo, and I'll probably post it on Dailymotion, too.


	6. v Just Fifty Millimetres Away

I don't know what I'm expecting from this chapter, as I haven't really thought ahead. It's kind of impromptu, unlike one through three...and I hope I can adhere to my promise of at least 5,000 words. Thanks everyone! xx

And warnings for a **_ton_ **of smut and stuff here, might be kinky idk.

**Also, I wanna remind you again that I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. (It's all yours, Yana.) Another reminder, this is pretty OOC for Ciel though I'm trying my hardest to keep him in character. Obviously, love isn't exactly that little brat's forte, so it's difficult to fit that concept in with the plot and his general character.**

**xxx**

The day with Elizabeth was particularly exhausting, more than some of her worst visits, for everyone in the Phantomhive household. Ciel spent most of his day engaging in mini walks and trying to conceal his horror at the debacle that was his mansion: covered with pink and sparkles and everything his dear Lizzy found "cute". She was constantly talking, had always been loquacious, but it was really setting the earl off with all he had to think about.

However, near the end of the day, Elizabeth had asked him a question he didn't expect. And it was the way her eyes looked when she said it that perturbed him the most.

"Do you love me?" Lizzy inquired, swinging their hands, even though Ciel's were limp and rigid in hers. Though her face was all smiles, her betrothed could sense an air of disappointment, uncertainty, and fear.

_Does she know about Sebastian and me? But that's simply impossible..._

Due to his position and name, of which were so easily sullied, he couldn't lie to her. Additionally, his morals restricted him from doing so to his fiancee. "Of course I do. You're family," he said, managing a small, unconvincing smile.

The lady's eyes drooped for but a second, and again, her future husband noticed this with concealed alarm. _Does she want me to love her in _that way_? I suppose it is only reasonable. We are to be married in the near future._

"But do you _love _me?" she prodded, accentuating that one, dreadful word.

_What do I say?! I suppose I just need to console her. So then lying to her once couldn't hurt...right?_

He was suddenly reminded of how he had told himself that the acts he was committing with his butler were "alright". That it didn't matter. But this...this couldn't be right. Ciel knew it. That demon was ruining him. Soon, he himself would turn into a devil, he was certain of it.

_But I can't tell her that I don't love her..._

He feigned his best smile, even managing to crinkle the corners of his eyes joyfully. Elizabeth perked up slightly, a tiny smile appearing on her face.

"Don't be silly. Of _course _I love you, Lizzy. I couldn't have a better fiancée," Ciel whispered intimately.

Her smile widened into a grin that portrayed her entire character: effervescent, ingenuous, and so loving. "Oh, Ciel!" She squeaked, throwing her arms around him in an overzealous headlock, of which she considered a "gentle" embrace.

The young boy weakly reciprocated the lady's hug, however, he couldn't help but frown as he steeped in his lies like tea leaves in water. The longer he sat in them, the stronger the feeling of guilt became. He was boiling over, and the count of Phantomhive knew it wasn't because of Elizabeth's close proximity.

By the time she left the manor, Ciel was certain that Sebastian could smell odoriferous guilt just wafting off of his personage. He was slightly on edge, jaw unconsciously clenched.

Sebastian shut the door with a gentle click. Looking around as if to check if the servants were in the near vicinity, Sebastian's cinnabar eyes scanned the foyer. He listened for any sound, anything out of place. No one. He leaned in to his master's face, blatantly revealing they had not just a "butler and his master" type relationship.

In this position, the earl was so tranquil. He didn't have to pretend. It was _Sebastian_, so utterly perfect in every way possible and impossible. He would never hurt him. The quintessential butler. However, the small voice in his head reminded him that he was not the one with the upper hand. Sebastian was a demon after all, an iniquitous beast of manipulation and defiance. He was blackmailing Ciel. It should have made him feel puny, powerless. But in a way, it was energising. A game of sorts, with all the thrills and twists. This new view on the circumstances made Ciel smile mischievously, his eyes glittering. He may have just barely fell into the dangerous zone of love, but that didn't mean he would crumble. That was simply not what a Phantomhive was made to do.

The corners of his butler's voluptuous lips turned down slightly, wary of that labile, serpentine simper. "What is it, my lord?" Sebastian whispered. He was close enough to smell lust, guilt, and the putrescent odour of love.

"Nothing."

Ciel twined his arms around Sebastian's neck, nudging him closer with a feigned, warm smile.

Sebastian did not smile back. He did, however, gulp down the opportunity to kiss his little doll.

_Porcelain skin...massive moon blue eyes...gently curved edges...soft skin...body impeccable like a girl's...so endlessly beautiful... _Sebastian swallowed hard as he looked up and down the child's figure. He had to have been crafted by Aphrodite herself. _Almost a shame that I'll have to devour him in the end. Almost a shame I can't play with him forever. Almost a shame...that I can't reciprocate his love for me._

It was an awful tragedy: Naive boy falls in love with his sinfully attractive demon butler. But there was so much more than that. Ciel was Adam and Sebastian was the snake. He wanted that apple...just a bite of its juicy, depraved flavour of pleasure...no matter how much he knew it would cost him.

They were centimetres apart. Ciel parted his lips, allowing them to connect with Sebastian's. Oh, it was only but a drop of juice from that tantalising fruit, but he needed more.

Crisp flavour.

Little doll.

Guilty tea.

He allowed the devil's tongue to slip in to his mouth, and it was a reunion. It had been hours since their last kiss, and they both needed it. There was a longing that hung in the air, for each other and no one else.

_Sebastian, Sebastian! Please..._

He could hear his doll's cries. It wasn't a frequent occurrence. He only heard his thoughts when he was having incredibly strong emotions.

It was so arousing, though. His eyes flared up with a hunger; the contract seal scintillated blatantly. Sebastian noticed that his hands were moving down. Without even realising it, he was unfastening the exorbitant clothing his master wore. He marveled at the valleys of pallid complexion, gasping as he revealed more of that flawless skin he wanted so badly against his own. Time and time again he had seen Ciel's nude- but ever since that kiss, the one that privileged him to be touching such a beauteous being- seeing him like that got more exciting every time.

Ciel kissed his jawline, with fervour. A nip of desideratum. His deft hands roamed over a clothed body, much larger than his own. When he was like this, he changed so much. His eyes deepened with lust and he acted so young and awfully ethereal.

"S-Sebastian." His voice was nothing more than a sibilation. Breathy, already aroused. "Please..."

"Please what, my lord?" the butler replied in an equally subdued tone.

"Take me..." Ciel murmured. His next words were stuttered, like a child trying to speak his first words. "F-fuck me...I want you to fuck me, harder than any one of those stupid females. You had them for information, but you will have me..." he breathed sharply, "...for pleasure. Take me, because you know damn well I won't be willing to bed Elizabeth."

Sebastian chuckled sensually. He rather liked this side of his master. Another opportunity to toy with him. And, oh, what fun it would be when his little puppy started to fight back. It would be such an amusing game. And he knew the earl loved to play games.

"Don't you remember our agreement, Ciel?" his voice had taken on a slightly threatening tone. He immediately claimed the upper hand. Sebastian held the boy's chin up clemently and kissed his lips chastely. "I'm going to decide when that's going to happen."

The younger's eyes narrowed, in which he hoped looked condescending. A sudden change from his lusty comportment. "Don't you think for one second you can get away with testing the Earl of Phantomhive, demon. You are a lowly, abhorrent _wretch_! You are my servant, bound to me by our covenant. And until my vengeance is satiated, you are my _property _and nothing more! Know your place, because if anything, I'll be playing with _you_," he hissed.

Sebastian had no choice and nothing else to say but, "Of course, my lord." He bowed respectfully, simulating his perfect butler facade.

"Sebastian, I swear..." Ciel mumbled. His voice was soft but it was backed by ice cold rigor. "You are a butler for _me. _I am a Phantomhive! And as such, I will _only _accept the best," he growled lowly as so the other four servants would not hear. He inhaled sharply through his nose, nostrils flaring and lips pressed into a grimace as his irate voice grated out, "Get your _shit _together."

"I apologise for inconveniencing the young master." Though he seemed sincere, Sebastian had the slightest undertones of patronisation.

Ciel paused briefly, formulating his next words. His eyes were glassy, his gaze firm. What a tragic scene it was that such a young boy could no longer allow his azure orbs to twinkle with mirth. The only glitter they had in them was contempt and malevolence toward his nemeses. "Prepare some tea and bring it up to my study. I have work to do." He had taken on his regular voice, slightly agitated and authoritarian.

Though Sebastian would rather not be doing anything after that blurry encounter, he, of course, acquiesced to his master's orders. "Of course." With that, he scurried off to the kitchen without another word. Anything more he had to say that was vocalised probably would have earned him a clean, stinging slap across the face.

Ciel adjusted his steely gaze so that his eyes followed Sebastian until he evanesced from his vision.

He felt frozen in his spot. Too embarrassed to move, for some unprecedented reason. The earl realised, much to his chagrin, that he was _still _aroused. But who else besides a demon would be willing to take him? He knew of no one else whose morals were in such desuetude that they would fornicate with a young boy without second thoughts. Perhaps Alois Trancy would have. But he was dead, and even if he was alive, Ciel wouldn't have had sex with him for his own life. It'd be a dent in his pride to call Sebastian back, so of course that was out of the question.

_Masturbation. But if Sebastian adheres to his statement? Then I will never have that man inside of me._ "No, no, no!" he grumbled exasperatedly. He massaged his temples in an attempted to dissuage his oncoming headache. "I have work. Work is more important than carnal pleasures," he perfunctorily reminded himself. But of course, to no avail. His wandering mind persisted.

_Prostitutes? Ha! _He hadn't even given the thought a chance before it escaped his mind.

_Elizabeth. She loves me. Certainly she would oblige. Then again, I'm sure she's quite prude, considering her mother's rectitude...I should think she would be too scared, as well_, Ciel sighed out loud, _I suppose that's out of the question, then._

_Perhaps some fresh air will do me some good, then. After all, I couldn't possibly be working with my mind in such a state._

He opened the door slowly, a bit hesitantly, creaking slightly. It felt odd not to have someone open it for him, in a sense. Eerily, he had a chilling sense of loneliness.

_Maybe this is what I really am. Opening this door...it's a metaphor for my true self._

Ciel stepped across the threshold. He shivered as a breeze tousled his hair and rumpled his blue casualwear. The door whined, as if to remind him that it was still there. He glanced back at it and shut it hastily, _praying _Sebastian would not hear. If he did, he would most definitely force Ciel to come back inside.

_The promised prisoner to a demon. I'm his meal. And he keeps me locked up in a cell, waiting until I'm ready to be eaten. _Another shiver wracked his body, but most certainly not due to the frigid weather.

And then again he trembled as he lucidly imagined what Sebastian would say right now. _"My lord, please come back inside! You will certainly catch cold dressed like that." _It was almost as if...he was saying it right in front of him. The words reverberated impossibly clear in Ciel's mind. He was thinking maybe he could read Sebastian's thoughts as vice versa.

_I'm opening the cage. But I can never escape. He's too fast. _Ciel found himself speaking aloud, "He locks me up alone. Plays with me mercilessly. And...for what?" he pondered, "Just for his sick amusement."

He burst out in laughter, a maniacal kind that sent him to his knees. He giggled heartily, a huge, insane smile covering his face. Ciel rolled around in the dust, dirtying his perfectly tailored clothing, but failing to care. Dirt caked his hair and tinted his skin a faint brown. His trimmed nails clawed at the hard ground before him.

And just as quickly as he broke down guffawing, he was standing up with the same, stoic asceticism he always wore. "How pitiful I am," he spat out, eyes in rubescent conflagration.

Ciel ambulated off the property, bothering not to check for carriages. He, oddly, no longer cared what happened to him. What happened to the Phantomhive name. To Sebastian. To his workers. And dare he say...to the queen. It was all so _meaningless_. He knew that, of course, had known it ever since _that day_. But this revelation felt new and unused, like his brain was still trying to adjust to a new neural connection. A new memory. A new philosophy. But that was so _wrong_. Because this wasn't new. However, maybe the meaninglessness was a different kind of meaninglessness.

_A meaninglessness...triggered by Sebastian? _he asked himself.

He felt empty, except for the intangible weight sitting in the pit of his stomach. It was twirling, lurching. Ciel felt sick. Endless thoughts about the situation, capricious as possible, zinged through his mind. He could almost see little sparks of electricity flashing before his eyes as he found his distressed brain incessantly recalling the dialogue, wonderings, and circumstances in regard to his butler.

_He's in control. My power is a metaphor. Elizabeth. Carnal desires. A game? Fight back. Amusement. Guilty tea. Doll. Dead. Rape...Love. Lust. Hunger. Soul. Demon. Human. Unrequited. Impossible. Pain. Suffering. Brand. Cult. Accidentally summoned. Sebastian...Michaelis. Pleasures. "...yes. Yes, please Sebastian! H-harder...oh, oh!" Fantasies. Too early in the morning for epiphanies._

"Too...much..." Ciel mumbled incoherently. He felt his mouth salivating excessively. A plethora of goosebumps washed over his skin just as his knees went weak under him. Reflexive tears shone in his eyes as he retched and coughed, violently heaving up the contents of his stomach. He drooled saliva as another onslaught of bile rushed up. He coughed heavily, choking up some blood. Wheezing, the crumbling boy managed out, "Se-sebast...Sebastian...come get m..."

His eyes turned glassy as he spaced out, staring at the putrescent, malodorous vomit puddle he lay in. Even though the graphic thoughts he retrieved were so odious they had nauseated him, he still failed to turn to another subject. More philosophy was conjured in his brain, along with wondering how Sebastian could ruin him with such a basic craving. It made no sense. It happened too fast.

_Was it really because of Sebastian? Or was this the inevitable? _he queried himself. _But I cannot go like this. So I may pass on, but not like this. I _will _fight back. I will hold on to the last thread. Because death will not trample over me. I will not be sent to the grave without a fight. No._

Ciel was scowling heavily, though his eyes were still distanced. He was letting his eyes close so he wouldn't have to look at the undigested food he had hurled up. But then he heard footsteps. His eyelids snapped open and his gaze was astonished.

He heard Sebastian sigh close to his neck. "My, my. Young master, look at the mess you've made of your clothes." He helped the child sit up, and snuck a chaste kiss to his right ear. "It will take a while to clean them, but I certainly can," he murmured to himself. For a second, the demon let his eyes graze over the boy's emaciated form. He noticed that he was starting to lose weight. But, it was still lovely to him. His beautiful doll. "May I ask, whatever caused you this, my lord?"

The child's eyes lulled. "...memories..." he hoarsely sibilated.

Sebastian hummed in concern. He gently lifted him from his mess, bridal style, and whispered into the boy's ear, "Shall we return to the manor, my lord?"

He weakly nodded before slowly falling unconscious.

The demon cleaned up Ciel and tucked him into his bed, despite feeble, angry (positively adorable) protests.

He even kissed the tip of the count's nose, planted a soft kiss on his saccharine lips.

"I need to work. This is unnecessary," Ciel mumbled, blankly glaring at the ceiling, as if he blamed it for being sick in bed. "That letter...it's an important case."

"My priority as your butler is to keep you safe, my lord. Your work can wait," Sebastian bowed.

The boy huffed indignantly. "Don't listen to the rubbish that prince and his butler spout!"

"I apologise my lord, but I must put your health before your name."

Ciel gave up, sighing dramatically. "Sebastian," he said vociferously.

"Yes, my lord?" his butler replied reverently.

"Strip yourself of all clothing. And lay beside me," the blunette ordered.

Sebastian only took half of a second to feel surprised, which of course was all contained inside of an orderly façade. He was the one who had reprogrammed the boy to be like this. And, oh, it was certainly a scrumptious persona on him. But he still felt a bit awed by how quickly he had been changed. How vulnerable he'd become. How lustful he'd become. He had barely maintained his authority, trading it in for the viand named Sebastian.

The demon licked his lips sensually, causing the other's cheeks to flush sensuously. "Of course, my lord," he quietly said, bowing his head and placing his hand over his chest. Briefly pausing his stream of words, Sebastian moved his hand to the first button on his tailcoat and snapped it open swiftly. Then, shamelessly, he quipped, "Would the young master be asking for a striptease?" A miniscule simper embezzled his little act.

Surprisingly, Ciel did not overreact as expected. Rather, he ignominiously turned his head away for a few seconds and his face turned red in humiliation. Everything about his body language shrieked "yes, please do!", yet instead he barely managed out, "Are you questioning my orders, Sebastian?"

"Of course not, my lord."

_Why not give him exactly what he wants? You've already made it so far. The only thing left to do is for you to give in_, the voice in Sebastian's mind said.

He argued not. Slowly and erotically, he opened the buttons of his tailcoat and let it slide to the ground. For a second, he expected his bocchan to yell at him to hurry it up, but it didn't happen. Rather, said bocchan stared hungrily at him, wanting so much more.

He gaped, all the clothing of Sebastian's upper body removed. _Such a fine chest_...he found himself murmuring. _How broad his shoulders are...and his muscled figure_...

"Sebastian," Ciel whispered, more audibly, causing the devil to smirk pridefully. He felt his face go hot and a crystal of sweat dropped down his face.

He was about to begin stripping himself of his trousers, however, the shrill voice of the Phantomhive's idiotic maid- Mey-Rin, indeed- pierced through the walls. Ciel subtly winced and then scowled hard at the door. He sighed irately.

"Bloody idiot!" he murmured to himself. All the arousal had faded from his demeanour and instead irritation was envisaged on his cherubic countenance.

He turned his head to stare at the hands that clutched the silken sheets. They fisted into balls and he shook his head vigorously. Another sigh, this time calmer, escaped his lips. He returned his gaze to Sebastian, and with an almost pleading look, he said, "Dissuage her concerns. Be quick about it. I'd like for this to resume as soon as possible."

"Of course, my lord," Sebastian bowed, as obsequiously as usual. He turned around to clothe himself again. The butler did perfectly at pretending this was a completely professional thing to happen between servant and master.

Ciel's cock was already flaccid, as if it had never been erect in the first place. He tried to conjure the delicious thought of Sebastian stripping for him, but to no avail. The maid of whom was the perpetrator of this debacle was ignorant and quite bothersome, but she was only trying to do as told- the earl couldn't chastise her for that. And yet, he silently cursed her for severing his little intimate moment with Sebastian.

He pulled the nightshirt up and frowned upon his small length. _I wonder why Sebastian wants _this _so badly...it is simply pathetic. Perhaps 10 centimetres? Ugh. Adolescence is wretched, _he contemplated._  
_

Still staring in dissatisfaction at himself, Ciel tentatively moved a hand and placed it around the girth. He slid it up, though roughly without any sort of lubrication. His fingers pulled the foreskin over the head. When they moved down, the head was revealed again. He repeated this action of stroking from the base to the head until he realised that he was incredibly erect, and forth every time he stroked up again, warm pleasure tickled his nerves.

The curious idea of thumbing the small slit at the top of the head came to mind. He imagined it was Sebastian, licking across it and bringing the milky white pre-ejaculate out, then using it to make the skin slick. And, his mouth...Ciel dreamed of the man taking in his entirety, mercilessly using his tongue on him in ways that were humanly impossible. The fantastical ways only a _demon _could.

He moaned quietly, let his head flop back on the pillow. The strokes of his hand grew slightly quicker and more capricious as his face continued to contort in pleasure. The young boy placed his other hand on his testicles, massaging them rhythmically to the tempo of which he touched his cock.

"Oh...Sebastian..." he whispered.

His eyes were still closed, slowly working himself, when Sebastian had reentered the room without warning. A greedy smirk slipped on his face as he felt himself grow hard at the sight of the writhing boy he had cultured for sex so finely.

The older hastily removed the clothing from his upper body, leaving on his trousers so they could continue from where they left off.

In that low, seductive voice he knew sent Ciel flying, he said, "Did I not tell you that if you were to orgasm before I got to you, I would never, _ever _fuck your tight hot little hole?"

Ciel opened his eyes, though they were half-lidded. It made him look even prettier. "Then does this not show I am so needy of your ministrations that I am willing to risk the very privilege of those just to gratify to carnal desires?" he stated impassively.

Sebastian smirked lightly, "Ah, indeed. How very clever, my lord."

Ciel sat up again and placed his hands on the sheets. "Do continue with your-"

"-Striptease?" Sebastian interrupted, sardonically grinning.

The young earl's face burned like lava. He bared his teeth, like the guard dog he was, and muttered contemptuously, "Shut up, demon! Do as you were told."

Sebastian kept smirking, but as always, obliged to the orders given to him. "Yes, my lord," he said, his voice low, thick, mellifluous and laced with (possibly feigned) arousal, and it was sugary sweet- like the confectionery honey Ciel liked to taste.

His small lips fell apart slightly as he relished his ears in the voice. He grew ever so infinitesimally bigger, just so that the naked human eye could not have detected it. But the trained eye of a demon could.

The lecherous butler raised his head and turned it slightly, as to show off the pallid, velvety skin of his neck. He allowed his bottom lip to pout a tad, and gently smoothed over it with his tongue, making it glisten slightly.

He unfastened his trousers, revealing a large protrusion from his undergarments. Ciel simpered. _Perhaps today is the day._

They slipped down his svelte legs and pooled around his ankles. Sebastian massaged himself through the fabric, moistening a spot with his pre-cum. A subdued groan escaped his throat, strangled and tangled with real desire. "...I think I would like to have you tonight, young master."

He slipped his shoes off and moved them aside, then allowing his trousers to sink off his person completely. He was left with only socks and his thin pants. The socks were perfunctorily taken off and cast aside. The audience participation was what Ciel had been waiting for, and it seemed like Sebastian was looking for a volunteer.

The man with cinnabar oculars walked to the boy's bed and proudly presented his large bulge. Said boy smiled, somewhat parsimoniously, as if Sebastian's cock was all the money in England.

"Do feel free to touch me, my lord," Sebastian murmured.

Ciel, even though he was awfully aroused and would just _love _to tear apart the remainder of fabric his butler was wearing, quite ploddingly removed the very last of clothing, of which Sebastian stepped out of and kicked aside. Ciel bit his plush bottom lip roughly as he fixated his eyes on the erection before him, and the man who sheathed it smirked to himself. _Old habits die hard, now don't they?_

The earl wrapped his hand, puny in comparison, around the thick girth. He started massaging the tip, prolonged and deep. Nimble fingers circumnavigated the cock, lubricating it with its own pre-ejaculate. Sebastian helplessly fought back a few succinct, coarse groans as the hand continued to explore him almost mercilessly.

"Ciel," came his husky voice, defiant and in control, "Put me in your mouth."

He looked up at him and he stopped stroking. "Sebastian..." He murmured uncertainly.

Sebastian gently pried the boy from his svelte figure. Smiling somewhat sinisterly, he hastily nudged Ciel's lips open and shoved his cock down his delicate throat. They both groaned; one was a groan of pure pleasure, the other one of pure pain.

His eyes were widened with shock as he attempted to get used to the hot, hard intrusion tickling the back of his throat. He adjusted remarkably quick and then allowed himself to slick up the erection with his saliva, then let it sink in and out of his mouth. Sebastian made sounds that Ciel couldn't even begin to describe. The only thing he knew, was that he wanted more of the sensation: the sounds of moaning, the smell of sex, the sight of a cock, the feel of warm skin, and the taste of bitter pre-cum in his virgin mouth.

He tingled with the desire to have Sebastian deep inside, stretching him past his limit. It sounded positively _delicious_. _  
_

A moan betrayed him as he fantasised. He let the member go with a definitive _pop! _He looked up at his butler, eyes soft and milky with arousal. "Please Sebastian..." he whispered, licking his lips in a blatantly seductive way. "...I can't wait any longer. _Please_."

The man smirked, placing his hand upon the boy's cheek. "My lord..." he said softly, almost sympathetically. "Then will you please lay down on the bed? I must prepare you...it wouldn't be much fun at all for you if you were in such pain..."

Ciel complied and allowed his angel delicate figure to be sprawled across the silken sheets. Sebastian abruptly mounted him, simpering again as he hovered over his poor victim. He refused to beat around the bush. At demon speed, the raven's hand was caressing Ciel's cock and his mouth was positioned at his hole.

He lapped across it, forming controlled, circular motions, tracing the ring with his tongue. The blue haired boy gasped, and nudged himself further into his perpetrator's face. "...t-that feels so- _Oh! _So...good."

Sebastian probed the muscles, relaxing them a bit and therefore allowing his tongue to slip past and further lubricate. He hadn't even neared the boy's _spot _and yet it nearly sent him into something of a frenzy. He easily slicked up the tight channel and then pulled away with a satisfied grin. "Mmm...how lovely," he said to himself. Sebastian looked up into his master's eyes and promptly held up two naked fingers. He nudged them toward Ciel's mouth. "Suck," he said.

The boy held the base of the hand and inserted the fingers into his mouth, licking until they dripped with warm saliva. Sebastian removed his fingers and instead placed them near an entirely different hole. He held his middle finger at the entrance.

"Does young master desire for me to carry on?" He paused forebodingly. "You might regret having your virginity stolen by a lustful demon...especially for such trivial reasons."

Ciel snorted. "It's not being 'stolen' if I'm consenting. Especially since you're being so cautious," he deadpanned. "Do carry on, Sebastian. And don't be _dull_."

The man nodded, quickly inserting his finger. He meddled around a bit, searching for the small, almond shaped bump. A smirk nearly conquered his face as he imagined what the child's reaction would be, assuming he knew not of his prostate gland. He approvingly nodded when he found it. Just a small touch to it elicited the most attractive of noises.

"Gah! What the...what the hell is-" He nudged harder at it. "_Sebastian_! Jesuss...fu-fuck. D-do that...again," came his strangled shout.

He grazed over it and probed at it, earning more unique sounds from Ciel. As he was massaging the small nub, Sebastian said, "I should like to fuck you now, my lord. Will you not give me the permission to do so?" He held his tongue again before resuming his sexual stream of words. "After all, you are most certainly the tightest arse I've ever had the great fortune to encounter." Then he muttered to himself, "And possibly the youngest."

Ciel happened to hear that last part, though. "You're a wretched paedophile, demon."

It only caused another cheshire smirk on Sebastian's part. "_Well_," he huskily said, "You did say I was a demon, is that not true? I am quite the sinner, Ciel. Especially when it comes to men. I've always had something of a fetish for the masculine human gender, care to believe it. Females have never given me much interest, and they most definitely cannot compare to such a _pretty _young boy."

He blushed at this comment. "D-do get on with it, Sebastian. Honestly, I'm just getting more and more tempted to force you inside of me the longer we wait. Children are not patient...especially with their games. You know that, don't you, mongrel?" Ciel sneered, his eyes flashing with an impish sparkle.

"Of course, my lord. I've spent quite enough time with you to know that," he replied.

"Now," he said, situating himself to lay down. "Climb on top of me."

Ciel did as he was told. He softly bit his lip as he adjusted himself on top of the hard cock, so that it poked him numbly yet eagerly waited to impale him with full force.

"Move whenever you feel yourself ready, my lord."

The earl nodded brusquely before slowly allowing his body to sheathe Sebastian completely. A cracked, loud moan left him as Sebastian closed his eyes and parted his lips. Ciel swooped upon him and kissed him just as began to move again, shuddering every time the erection brushed against his prostate.

It only took but a moment for him to be shouting and moving faster, which in turn the man grabbed his his feminine hips and bucked himself further in. They were both letting out mewls and cries and shouts and profanities like all the secrets they'd ever had were coming out in a huge flurry.

"Ciel, Ciel...Ciel..." Sebastian grunted. "You're delicious..."_  
_

Tears almost formed at the creases of Ciel's mismatching eyes. Everything about his butler was perfect, and especially when he said his given name...it was not-

Said "perfect" butler then stopped. His face reverted to its impassive demeanour and he firmly clasped his hands around the boy's hips, digging in hard enough to force him to stop.

Ciel felt dazed. _What the hell...just happened?_

**xxx**

Aww, I'm a shit face...I know. I'm adding more plot and I do promise they will eventually have sex. Lots of it. When I feel like it, I'll add them in and ensure there are at least three full-fledged smutty scenes. Possibly kinky. I might involve other pairings just to give it a twist. Be warned. I don't even know what I'm doing. 'Kay, so this chapter is legitimately done this time and I will be starting six! I'm sorry this took like two months! I really suck at writing long chapters, plus I ran out of inspiration/got writers block, and I also, admittedly, procrastinated. I'm horribly at consistency. So, anyway, I'm aiming for the next chapter to be at least 1,000 words, be done in a week, and also include more plot and stuff. Just pray. Because I might have bitten off more than I can chew. Thank you all so much and I love you! xx

***Also a note about the title. Once you read this chapter, you'll understand that they were _so_ close...but I was still a dick and I stopped. XD**


	7. vi Une leçon de français

Hello! This is six of AFF and I am very excited to know that it's been continuing so well. Thank you all so much for bearing with my erratic updating and such! I appreciate it and I do hope you like this chapter!.

**xxx**

His cheek was red. A rather lurid shade as to show how many times his white skin had been slapped by Ciel. He was unfazed at all this slapping, but was not exactly prepared when the earl came down again and hit him across the face even harder than before.

"Goddamn it, Sebastian. I have lost my patience," he said, ire in his blue eyes like some untamed conflagration from hell itself. Ciel slapped his butler once more, letting his anger wane off through erratic bursts of violence. "I _order _you to sit here and watch me finish," he vociferated. "And I shall be punishing you further later in the day. I have had enough of your silly games, devil."

Sebastian offered a serpentine grin. "But did I not tell you-"

His mastered promptly interrupted with a "don't you dare test me" glare. "You _did_. I have heard your nonsense far too many times," he admitted. "Did you forget your place, Sebastian? I am your master. You are nothing more than a petty servant to me. It is almost a pity that you think you can have any power over me, especially through such trivial physical pleasures as this. Sexual intercourse is nothing more than a pastime for when I am decidedly bored. It is not necessary, nor is it opportune for you to exemplify any metaphorical superiority."

"So then young master likes to have lots of sex...you are usually 'decidedly bored,' are you not?" Sebastian riposted.

"How dare you-"

He held up a finger, as to silence the protesting. "And I shall be honoured that you grace only me with the opportunity to pleasure you, my lord." A small smile curved upon his lips and he bowed his head.

His back talk of course earned him another vexed slap to the cheek. He almost relished in that warm, soft, small hand colliding with his own skin.

Ciel turned his head the other direction and pouted childishly. "One day I will cut your vocal chords out, Sebastian."

His butler chuckled. "I should of course oblige to any order my lord gives me." He kept smiling as he took the boy's chin between his fingers and nudged him to look him in the cinnabar-coloured eyes. "You are most beautiful, young master. _Vous-êtes parfait, mon joli jeune maître_."

The bluenette made a sound of disapproval. "What the _hell_, Sebastian? Do not say such embarrassing things!"

"_Mon maître...Je suis en amour avec vous!" _the raven haired one cried out.

Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed. With his absolutely _parfait _French, he retorted, "_Ne dites pas des choses que vous ne voulez pas dire, Sebastian_!"

"_Mais si je dis que je fais vraiment dire il_?" Sebastian said, simpering proudly. "Hmm_, jeune maître_?"

The _garçon _remained speechless for a moment. He seemed to be processing the words. But, not believing it, he indignantly spat, "_Ne pas jouer avec moi! Vous voulez juste mon âme, vous misérable démon . En aucun cas, êtes-vous dans l'amour avec moi_!"

Sebastian shook his head. A ghost of a smile still laid on his pretty lips. "_C'est vraiment dommage que vous choisissez de ne pas me croire, jeune maître."_

Ciel clicked his tongue in disbelief again. "_Pourquoi avez-vous commencez à parler en français_?"

Sebastian again chuckled, playfully mocking his master. "_Un garçon aussi divine que vous mérite d'avoir sa beauté décrite dans un langage qui est tout aussi attrayant_."

The earl could only blush in return, completely wordless. He couldn't formulate a snarky remark or do anything, rather, do anything reasonable. A coherent sentence seemed nearly impossible. But he managed to breathlessly and flirtatiously say, "_Je veux vous entendre parler vos mots à moi en anglais_."

The butler brushed his fingers over the boy's lips, feeling the softness on his bare hand. He paused for a moment before murmuring into the shell of Ciel's ear, "Very good, my lord."

A kiss was graced to his full lips, of which gradually crescendoed in its fervour. Ciel moved his mouth to Sebastian's open neck. He was allowed a single kiss before a large gentle hand, pulled him away.

"_Parfait. Le jeune ma__ître est si tr_è___s parfait._"

"Did I not tell you to speak in English, Sebastian?" replied Ciel, completely ignoring the compliment.

"Of course, my lord. I do apologise for disobeying your orders," Sebastian said quietly.

Ciel nodded, then suddenly smiled. It was small, just the very skeleton of a _real _smile, but it was the most such a broken boy could muster. "...that was not an order, Sebastian."

His eyes went glassy as he travelled into thought. Sebastian's warm breath traipsing across the shell of his ear, shivers running down his spine. Trying to relax as his butler touched him in all the right places with those glorious hands. But those hands had touched others..._women_, and he could not shake that off. A surge of jealousy jolted through him. Odd, foreign. _No. Repulsive. Sebastian is my demon, my butler, my property, my...friend? _That didn't sound right. It was weird. Uncomfortable. _My lover. No. _That was just wrong. No title seemed to fit the relationship between them. It was most simply described as a master and his servant. But that failed to cover the content that was inside of their bonding.

The earl was reverted back to the steely, angry, sour expression he always had when Sebastian spoke a few seconds later. "Would the young master be approving my wish to talk dirty to him...in French?"

A raging blush sprinted onto his face. He gritted his teeth irately, really wishing Sebastian would learn when to shut his mouth. "Bugger off."

"Do you not want to lay in my lap and let me stroke you, whispering _obscene _words? It does sound positively _sinful_," Sebastian sensually murmured into his ear.

Hesitation before speaking told the devil that his body wanted it but his pride did not allow it. "...if I agree, are you going to allow me to actually finish?"

Sebastian nodded, serious in his manner. "Yes. Why, I swear it on the bible."

Ciel let out a grated burst of laughter. It was brusque and patronising. "_You_, Sebastian, can _hardly_ swear something on the bible."

He ignored this last comment (insult). "And if you let me, I might be willing to grant you your wish that you seem to want _so _badly..."

Silence reigned between them. There was a thin buzzing in the air, and the tension was the magnifying glass that allowed the hum to be heard. "I-" It would have been confident, if not for the deadly falter that broke it. Ciel tried again. "I..." His voiced crackled and faded. Another spiteful blush fought its way onto his face.

"You need not decide now, my lord," Sebastian consolingly murmured. "In fact, I find your stammering to be most adorable..."

"Shut up, and learn _when _to close your mouth!" Ciel barked.

" 'Shut up' is getting a bit old, do you not think so?" the man sneered.

"And frankly, I fail to care," he muttered back, folding his arms across his naked chest.

He turned his head away from the demon, a petulant (utterly perfunctory) act of defiance. Warm hands brushed against his arm, capable digits grazing his skin, as to cajole him out of his fit They blew him gently in one direction, nudging him to relax.

Sebastian pulled Ciel into him. He started to squirm, and tried to yell, but his butler's hand was over his mouth and a virile arm held him still. "Wretched demon," he growled.

"Would that be young master's way of surrendering to my love?" the devil said lightly, voice subdued and tranquil.

"Hmph. Shut up, Sebastian."

Ciel laid his head into the joint where neck met shoulder. His arms were folded defensively, and he remained tense. The man easily saw it and massaged his shoulders with dexterous fingers.

Sebastian kissed his neck, then the shell of his ear. "_J'adore tu, _Ciel," he breathed, nearly inaudible._  
_

"If you think I did not hear that...you are incorrect," the earl grunted, his eyes still peacefully shut.

Sebastian shook his head. "My lord...but it was meant for you to hear."

**xxx**

Welp, I did say I would add some other elements besides smut. So here's a fluffy chapter? I hope this was alright, 'cause I don't know how to do the lil fluff drabbles y'all are so good at...I'm going to keep up my efforts to add even more shazam to this story because it would really _suck _to have this be like 50,000 words and it's only a PWP. I'm going to give all my effort to seven and ensure that it's _fucking amazing_!

A note about the French parts: I'm gonna give y'all translations, so don't get all angry because you don't speak. I'm still learning it, so I had to translate a lot of it. But I'm pretty sure we all know that Ciel speaks French, right? That's part of the reason why I added this random French bit. Also, I'm not applying the French grammar or formatting because this story is in English, but it happens to have some French dialogue. For example, I'm still using "..." rather than the quotation marks used in the language: « ... ». Any other concerns or rants can be taken to my inbox. Other than that, _merci beaucoup_! I'll start chapter seven right away!

**Here are the translations. By the way, I'm not putting literal translations; I'm putting what I actually meant to say.**

**Sentences and Phrases:**

« _Vous-êtes parfait, mon joli jeune maître. _»~ "You're perfect, my pretty young master."

«_ Mon maître...Je suis en amour avec vous! _» ~ "My lord...I'm in love with you!"

«_ Ne dites pas des choses que vous ne voulez pas dire, Sebastian. _» ~ "Do not say things you do not mean, Sebastian."

«_ Mais si je dis que je fais vraiment dire il_? » ~ "But what if I said I really do mean it?"

« ..._Jeune __maître_? » ~ "...Young master?"

« _Ne pas jouer avec moi! Vous voulez juste mon âme, vous misérable démon . En aucun cas, êtes-vous dans l'amour avec moi. _» ~"Do not play games with me! You just want my soul, you wretched devil. Under no circumstances are you in love with me."

« _C'est vraiment dommage que vous choisissez de ne pas me croire, jeune maître. _» ~"It is a shame you choose not to believe me, young master."

«_ Pourquoi avez-vous commencez à parler en français? _» ~ "Why did you start speaking in French?"

« _Un garçon aussi divine que vous mérite d'avoir sa beauté décrite dans un langage qui est tout aussi attrayant. _» ~ "A boy as divine as you deserves to have his beauty described in a language that is equally attractive."

« _Je veux vous entendre parler vos mots à moi en anglais._ » ~ "I want to hear you speak your words to me in English."

« _Parfait. Le jeune ma__ître est si tr_è___s parfait. _» ~ "Perfect. The young master is so very perfect."

« _J'adore tu._ » "I love you."

And if you really need it... « _Merci beaucoup!_ » ~ "Thank you so much!"

**Individual words:**

_Parfait _~ "perfect"

_Garçon _~ "boy"

**Title:**

_Une leçon de français ~ _"A Lesson in French"


End file.
